Coraline 2: 5 years later
by HarveyC510
Summary: Five years after the events of the movie, Coraline still struggles with problems with her family, her friends, and herself. And it doesn't help that after so long, she still constantly fears for her life, especially when she is haunted by the Beldam. Can she save the people she love, including herself, from the Beldam's grasp? EXTREMELY DARK, VIOLENT, SELF-ABUSE, INTENSE, SOME WxC!
1. Prologue

**My first Coraline FanFiction! Just recently watched the movie, and LOVED IT! I especially like the dark creepiness of it all.**

**So, naturally, it was my job to make it darker than it already was.**

**Hopefully you enjoy this. My version of what happens after the incident in the movie. It's a multichapter, and it's going to get way more intense, which I like (: I already planned the entire story, so I have a decent sense of where this story is going. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Coraline, stop rubbing it in.**

* * *

**Prologue**

A young 18 year old boy kneeled before the wooden board that covered up the bottomless well near the Pink Palace. He wasn't even sure why he was here on such a rainy Friday night, as he never had the need to visit the area, nor had he ever wanted to. People from miles around know the crazy stories about the residents of the Pink Palace: The old ladies who believes they are actresses, the man who thinks his mice can perform circus acts, and the blue haired girl who preaches about the witch that lurks behind the tiny door...

None of these, however, passed through his mind as he lifted the cover off the well, his body being pulled towards it by some strange force. He didn't even know where the desire to do this came from, but something told him that it was better if he didn't know. Throwing the cover off to the side, he leaned over and peered down inside the empty black hole.

Only it wasn't empty.

His heart began to beat faster as he stared into the well. He was shocked. The day he randomly decided to look into this well also happened be the day something was actually in it: A package. It looked bulky and heavy, with a small shimmering object connected to the string that tied the bag shut. He moved his hand behind him as he grasped the long fishing pole that he brought, cocking his eyebrow in disbelief at how knew he was going to need it. Grasping the delicate string connected to the rod, he lowered the hook into the well. It went deeper and deeper, and just as he wondered if it would ever stop going down, he felt a slight bump as the hook hit the package inside the well.

After a few minutes of fidgeting, he managed to hook the package and reeled in his catch. The package was heavy, so he assumed it was something big. Perhaps a pirate's treasure, or a long lost artifact. The tied up bundle finally reached the surface as he placed it in front of him, throwing his fishing pole to the side. The shimmering object on the string happened to be a key, the most interesting key he had ever seen, decorated with a large black button. He threw this aside along with the string, however, since he was too excited about what was inside the bundle. He eagerly opened the package, hoping to find something amazing...

But all he saw was a rock.

He groaned in disappointment as he examined the rock. Yep, he thought, just an ordinary rock. He sat there staring at it, hoping it would do something exciting, yet it stayed in its boring, rocklike shape. He was about to wrap the package up and throw it back into the well as lightning sounded off above him, illuminating the area for a split second, and causing something shiny to catch his eye. It was something that was stuck underneath the the boulder that he did not see before.

A piece of metal.

He pushed the heavy rock aside and glanced at the objects underneath. Shards of metal were scattered around. Some were crushed significantly, as if someone was trying to break it on purpose. Upon further examination, he noticed that there was a larger central piece with five smaller stick like pieces around it.

A hand.

Without thinking, he felt the desire to take it for himself. He wrapped everything in the blanket and tied it with the original string. He noticed the key still attached to it, wondering what its purpose was for, so he placed it inside his pants pocket. He slung the package over his back before he got on his bike and rode back to his house through the rain, the mud splattering on this jeans as his thought to himself.

"Maybe I should fix it."

* * *

**That's only the prologue! This chapter is absolutely nothing but an introduction! Continue reading on! Coraline comes in next chapter, and it gets intense!**

**Read and review please! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again! Here's chapter one! If you think this is dark, it only gets more so from here. If you don't think it is, then I'm not doing my job right. Hope you enjoy it. Warning: Slightly violent and graphic, like how most of the story is going to be. **

**Disclaimer: Coraline-Not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Coraline awoke with a gasp, her breaths shallow and quick as she looked around her room. The sun peeked through the windows, signifying a new day for her. She rubbed her eyes as her breath settled to a normal state before she got off her bed and headed towards the bathroom.

She was 16 now, five years after that horrible incident occurred. A cold chill ran down her spine even as she thought about the horror that she went through. From the outside, she may have seemed tough and brave as she fought the Beldam, but no one saw the fear that she had, the fear that she could have lost her life. After things were over with the Beldam, she thought life would get better from there. But boy, was she wrong.

Apparently puberty can do crazy things to a person, most apparent of which is losing her ability to hide her emotions. Over the years, she tried to be strong, to act like nothing had happened, but one does not simply forget the fear she felt in the face of danger and death. Whenever something came up that reminded her of the incident, or whenever she sees ones of those horrid button-eyed dolls, she couldn't help but run away and cry her eyes out. She couldn't help herself from thinking about having buttons sewn on her eyes, or having her parents kidnapped, or never seeing the daylight again. She hates how her emotions are completely out of control and she hates how these memories are ruining her life.

She entered the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush to brush her teeth with. She looked into the mirror and she saw herself in it. After five years, her hair still remained the same blue that she always had since she was a kid, but recently she decided to grow it longer, now almost reaching her shoulders. Her chest and her hips naturally had broadened over the years, yet she still kept her slim appearance, something she is relieved to still have. The only thing that was new was the dark bags under her eyelids, probably from having nightmares so often that it interrupts her sleep. At least once a week, she would wake up from a nightmare and had to tell herself: "It was just a dream. She can't hurt you anymore. There's nothing to be afraid of" until she finally fell asleep. She said that to herself this morning as she began to brush her teeth, but this time, it didn't help.

"But this dream felt so real."

The details of the scenery, the texture of the ground, and the sound of the lightning and rain around her, it was so vivid and clear. She never remembered her dreams that well, but this time, it was different. It was as if...it really happened.

She shook her head, realizing how crazy she was. The Beldam's dead, Coraline thought to herself, she had no one to feed off of, so she couldn't have lived for long. She hasn't bothered you for five years. She could check the well after school just to make sure.

Still, she couldn't shake off the feeling that something horrible was happening, as if the other mother was simply waiting for the perfect moment. But it was not like Coraline could do anything about it, so she put it behind her for now as she finished brushing her teeth and walked downstairs into the kitchen.

Mel Jones was inside the kitchen, sipping her cup of coffee while reading the daily newspaper. She quickly glanced at Coraline before returning her attention back onto the paper.

"Morning, Coraline." She said simply.

Coraline stayed silent as her mind still drifted back to the dream she had, trying to recall every last detail to see if there was something important that she missed. She really wasn't in the mood to talk as she continued to ignore her mother. Opening the refrigerator, she grabbed the carton of orange juice and poured herself a glass when her mother spoke again.

"Not even saying 'Good Morning' anymore, are we now?" Mel said, looking back at Coraline, obviously irritated.

"Hey," Coraline quickly said as she nodded her head towards the direction of her mother without looking at her, wanting nothing more than to just eat her breakfast in peace so she can be alone in her room until school starts. Yes, it was that time of year again. She was entering her junior year of high school, every year the same as always, just as boring and lonely as always. She sat down and started to eat a piece of toast.

"Young lady, you are under my roof, and I expect some manner out of you." Mel said as she folded her paper and placed it on the table, her eyes staring at Coraline.

Coraline look over at her mother for a second before diverting her attention back to her breakfast. "Whatever," she said as she rolled her eyes and finished the rest of her toast and orange juice in silence. For a minute, there was nothing but the sound of chewing and the feeling of Mel's gaze as she looked at her daughter eating.

"Coraline, what is the matter with you?" Mel said after Coraline finished her breakfast in a more serious and louder tone. "You have been acting very strange lately. You've been exceptionally grumpy, you never talk to be, and sometimes I even hear you talk in your sleep..."

"Well, maybe you should stop pestering me so much and mind your own business, it's driving me crazy!" Coraline doesn't know why she is saying this, but she can't seem to stop herself. She got up and walked over to the sink and drops her dishes into the sink with an intentional roughness before she tries marching out of the kitchen.

"Coraline Jones, you stop it this instance!" Her mother said furiously as she got up too, looking at Coraline with both anger and sadness. Coraline stops at the doorway. "Why are you so impatient with me? I'm just worried about you."

"I'm impatient?" Coraline yelled at her turning around to face her mother. "You were the one who made this hissy fit about me not saying 'Good Morning'!"

"What's wrong with greeting your mother in the morning?"

"And another thing," Coraline continued, ignoring the question. "Maybe you can stop staring at people when they are eating. It's weird and creepy!"

"Fine, I'm sorry! Let's not argue this early, we might wake the neighbors like the last time!"

"Hmph, little too late for that, mom." Coraline said angrily as she crossed her arms. "Maybe next time you can mind your own business when someone wants to eat in peace!."

"All I asked was a simply good morning, is that so hard to ask?" Mel cried in desperation, not wanting to escalate the fight any further. "You need to learn some manners young lady, maybe then you will have friends! No wonder why no one likes you!"

Coraline stayed silent and stared at her mom in disbelief as she slowly uncrossed her arms. She ran out the room, but not before Mel saw the hint of sadness and tears that weld up inside Coraline's furious eyes. She heard Coraline stomp up the stairs loudly as she slips back into her chair and covered her face with her hands.

What did I do this time?

000000000000000000000000000000

Coraline threw her door open and slammed it shut as she dove into her bed face down, letting her tears soak into her pillow. She cried into it as she punched her bed in anger and sadness.

Mother's right, Coraline thought, I don't have any friends. No one likes me.

It wasn't really her fault. After what happened with the other mother, she had a hard time trusting anyone, as if everyone was an enemy trying to manipulate her. She created an aura of unfriendliness for herself to keep people away from her, and that cause so many problems for her at school. She wants nothing more than a friend that she can talk to about her problems, but every time someone comes to her, she always has to push them away, afraid of getting too close to anyone. She was always the one to be blamed for trouble that was caused, and no one was there to back her up and defend her. She tried her best to tell herself that she was simply an independent girl, but even she didn't believe that. She felt terrible for lashing out at her mom like that, she really didn't mean to be so angry. Now her mom probably hates her.

Problems with family, problems with school, problems with friends and with the constant fear of the Beldam, of being taken away forever, it's just...too...much...

She reached inside her pillow case and pulled out the switchblade that she had found years ago in her dad's toolbox. Tears continued to leak down her face as she sat up on her bed. She continued to sob as she rolled up her left sleeve, revealing the pale skin of her forearm.

Multiple dark ridges and scars could be seen on her arm, the product of situations just like the one she went through today.

She flicked the switchblade with her right hand, revealing the sharp silver blade, and with a slow lingering swipe, she dragged the blade across her arm, savoring the pain that she felt, and relishing in the idea that there was something that can keep her mind away from her problems in life. Blood started to flow out of her arm as she felt each beat of her heart push more blood out of her.

She still continued to cry, her emotions thrashing inside of her. She felt happy that her physical pain took attention away from her emotional pain, but was saddened at the same time due to how much she hated herself for doing this. She cried louder as she dug the knife a hair deeper, but the pain intensified significantly. At last she pulled her knife out and stopped, the crimson blood trickling down her forearm onto the black towel on the bed that she kept just for this purpose. Tears continued to flow out of her eyes as she sat there panting from both the physical and emotional pain.

After a long time, or it could have been just a few minutes, a voice called to her from downstairs.

"Coraline! It's time to go to school."

She sighed in resignation as she knows she has to go to school. Taking the gauze that she has under her bed, she wraps her arm tightly before pulling her sleeve down to hide the damage. She wiped the last of her tears as she grabed her backpack and left the room, wanting nothing more than this day to end.

But the day has only just begun...

"Coming."

* * *

**That's chapter one! Intense. Watching the movie, I always imagined Coraline to be extremely emotionally and psychologically damaged after the events, so I want to portray that as best as possible. Again, it gets more crazy and dark from here. So the story will involved Coraline trying to find some happiness in her life, a bit of WybiexCoraline, some social issues, and of course, Beldam! Follow to receive updates! Read and review please! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Thanks for reading this far! Hope you enjoy reading it as I enjoy writing it. I really think this story is mostly going to be about Coraline finding closure for herself with a hint of Beldam. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter! Something BIG happens here!**

**Disclaimer: Coraline is not mine. Nor would it ever will be**

* * *

Coraline looked out her car window as the houses flew by. The same, boring old houses that never changed for the past 5 years on this route to her school. Rain dripped heavily on the windows and nothing could be heard in the car except for the gentle roaring of the engine and the raindrops hitting the the top of the vehicle. The car pulled to a stop when they reached a red light before her mother spoke for the first time since they got in the car.

"I'm sorry."

Coraline sat there silently, her hand on her chin as she continued to gaze out the window, acting oblivious to her mother's voice. She actually wanted to apologize as well, but her stubbornness is getting in the way of doing so. It took great effort to not continue the fight they were having, so the best she could muster was to stay silent.

"Look," Mel continued as the light turned green. "You know I didn't mean what I said before. I'm just a little stressed lately. Both of us could use a break, don't you think?"

Coraline let out a gentle sigh, her tense face relaxing a bit.

"Come on, you can't stay mad at me forever." Mel teased with a subtle smile. She placed her hand on Coraline's hand and gently grasped her daughter's fingers in a motherly way before she spoke again.

"You know I love you..."

Coraline's head jerked up as she gasped in shock. She looked up at her mother straight in the eyes, only they weren't eyes.

They were buttons.

She backed up closer to the door as her gaze went up to her mother, her eyes filled with horror and fear as she let out a scream and tried to tried to release herself from her mother's hold.

"Get away from me!" she yelled, her eyes shut tight, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Coraline, is something wrong?" her mother asked, extremely concerned with her sudden change of emotion.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked back at her mom. Her normal mom. With regular eyes. Her heart started to settle down and she tried to regain her composure as her head drifted to her dark past. A past she is trying to get rid of. A horrible voice rang in her head, that silky, evil, deadly voice of the woman who haunted her dreams for years.

_You know I love you..._

She's gone, Coraline. She can't hurt you anymore. There is nothing to be afraid of, Coraline.

Then why did she see those button eyes?

"Coraline?"

Coraline snapped out of her thoughts as she sees her mother with a genuine look of caring, not the fake one the other mother had once shown her. She gently cleared her throat as she struggled to find her voice to reply.

"Y-Yeah..." Coraline whispered quietly. "I just...thought of something, that all."

Mel continued to stare at her daughter. Coraline has been acting weird lately, she thought to herself, as if something was bothering her. But she knows better than to pester her further with questions that she know Coraline would not answer to. She would tell her when she's ready.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

"Ok then." Mel said uncertainly as they pulled up to the curb of the school. "If you ever need anything, you have my cell phone."

"Of course, thanks," said Coraline as she grabbed her backpack and went out the car. Before she closed it, she looked back at her mother. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, too." She said with all the affection and sincerity as she could muster at that time.

Mel simply gave her a gentle smile. "Have a good day at school, sweety." Coraline shut the door and stood there in the rain as she watched her mother drive away and turn the corner, out of sight. She really did love her mother, even if she doesn't show it much. She loves her for how much she has taken care of her over the years, and how much abuse she is willing to take whenever her daughter gets into a fit. She turns around and walks into the school as she thinks about how grateful she is that she has a mother, regardless of all the flaws that she may have.

It sure as hell beats living with her Other Mother.

000000000000000000000000000000

If Coraline thought her school couldn't be more boring than it is already, she would be wrong. Teachers today were exceptionally boring with their droning voice, while the gloomy damp weather did not help make it any better. She was so relieved when the school bell rang at the end of the day, wanting nothing more than to sit by her fireplace at home and relax. This desire, however, was interrupted by the loud, whining voice of a familiar young boy.

"Jonsey!"

Not that she minded him too much, it was just that she wasn't in the mood right now. She turned around to see her friend (and her only) Wybourn Lovat running towards her, clumsily carrying his books and wearing that awful black coat. His hunchback didn't get any better over the years, but his hair was longer and messier and he was significantly taller, almost a head taller than Coraline now. He stopped in front of Coraline, panting slightly as he smiled at her.

"Hey! How it goi-...ow!" Wybie said before Coraline punched him in the shoulder. "Why do always have to do that?"

"Hello, Why-Were-You-Born!" Coraline said cheerfully. "And because I feel like it."

"Well," Wybie said, rubbing his shoulder. "After five years, I hoped we can change that by now. Will you ever stop?"

"Of course!" Coraline said with a smile. "When pigs fly."

"Haha Jonesy, that was so funny and original." Wybie said sarcastically. "Ok, ok, sorry, haha." he said as he saw Coraline reel her hand for another punch.

"I thought so," Coraline smiled triumphantly. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if maybe you want to come over later." Wybie said shyly, not looking directly at Coraline. Coraline laughed to herself at how shy he can still be even after knowing her for so long. "I have some cool new parts for my bike, and Grandma's making my favorite dinner, and she always tells me to invite you over to eat for some reason."

Coraline only hesitated for a second before replying. "I'd love to!"

"Really?" Wybie said astonished. "I mean great! I have to go to the store to buy some groceries. I'll see you later!" Wybie waved at her enthusiastically as he ran the opposite direction.

"Later!" Coraline said with a smile as she waved back. After Wybie went out of sight, she dropped her hand and started to think to herself. Why did she want to hang out with him so badly? Didn't she just said she wanted to stay at home next to the fire? Why did she want to go to her friend's house that she had already been in so many times before in her life?

She put all these thoughts aside as she started to walk home, luckily it wasn't raining anymore and only puddles remained. Her mother was still as work, so she had to walk home and stay there by herself for the next few hours. Those few hours were always agonizing, one because she's extremely bored, but also she feels uneasy being alone in the house for so long...with that door.

Pushing these negative thoughts aside, she continued to walk home, thinking about all the positives in her life. About having one good friend, about having a roof over her head, a bed to sleep in...

A crazy witch hiding inside her house...

Ugggh, Coraline groaned, just stop thinking about it. She decides to drift her mind to more trivial things, such as doing the times tables in her head.

After walking a few blocks, she stopped at the red light at the crosswalk, taking her mind off her math problems and remembering that she needed to look both ways before crossing the street. Before she could do that, however, a familiar voice came up, too familiar...

_I'm coming for you, Coraline..._

Her mind went blank and she gasped and looked around her for the source of that haunting voice. She couldn't see anyone. Oh god, she thought, please stop it! Get out of my head! Her breath became more rapid and she continued to look around for the source as she started to walk across the street.

_I'm over here, Coraline..._

Even though the voice came from her head, something told her to look to her left as she continued to walk across the street. There was nothing there other than the other end of the street.

"CORALINE, WATCH OUT!"

Coraline spun her head to the right to where the sound came from. She could see a random classmate looking at her in shock, but what she noticed more was the medium sized car that was approaching her at high speed.

She realized she was standing in the middle of the road.

She looked over at the stoplight in front of her and saw the red light still very apparent, and before she had time to react, she was struck from the side by the silver vehicle.

Coraline hit the ground hard, her head smacking the floor with a dull thud. She could feel blood start to come up her throat and into her mouth as she tried to make out what was happening to her. Her head started to spin, her vision hazy as she tries her best to maintain conciousness. Her back felt as if someone swung a hammer against it, her insides started to burn and she tried to scream but found her voice to be missing. The next few details were hazy to her...

The frantic screams of both children and adults...

The red flashing lights and the siren of the paramedics...

And the unmistakable blue hair and yellow trench coat...of her button-eyed doll...

And then everything went black.

* * *

**Oh SNAP! I don't know why I love making her end up like this, but I hope you enjoy reading it! Again, things will really start escalating! R&R please, thanks!**


End file.
